Fall
by MegaFrost4
Summary: After the events of "Rain," the Guardians can finally relax. But not everyone is at peace. Pitch is out for revenge, surprise surprise, but this new spirit Camilla has peaked his interest. Can Jack and the other Guardians help Camilla? Will this be a Jackrabbit/Frostbunny fic? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: After ****_months _****of no inspiration for this sequel and no access to a computer, the sequel to "Rain" is finally in the works! Yea! And this, of course, will feature my new OC introduced at the end of the previous story. Just some background info that won't spoil anything...her name is Camilla, the Spirit of the Wind. It means "freeborn" and her center is restoration. Just ponder on that as this fic unfolds. Thank-you for your patience and please follow!**

Only a hundred years have passed since the battle with the so-called Doctor Morbus-whose name means "death"-and the Guardians were still shaken up from a spirit who was trusted for centuries. All of them, especially Jack, whom Morbus had healed, could not figure out why he would do such a horrible thing. Fortunately, things have calmed down, and belief around the world was better than ever...

Even Pitch Black had recovered, despite his sickening hatred of the Guardians who would always threaten him in his mission to rule the world in darkness. He could not believe he helped the one young spirit who always stands in his way. But he kept reminding himself of the real intention of saving Jack's life, or lack thereof. Pitch hated Morbus, and did not want him to destroy his arch-nemesis. Then Morbus would get all of the credit, not the Nightmare King. No, Pitch was going to do this _his _way. But he can't do it alone. He was going to need some help. From an unsuspecting spirit...with the power that made even Pitch raise an eyebrow in surprise and impressed.

The North Pole was as busy as ever, preparing for Christmas that was 360 days away. And North was just being his jolly self. Or as jolly as patience can take him when the yetis keep coming in without knocking. Seriously, it blows his ideas to tiny bits of ice all over the wooden floor of his office. It gets very frustrating, but the saint does keep his cool. He never gets downright angry, unless an enemy threatens his family, the Guardians. Morbus had really thrown him for a loop when he betrayed and hurt them. Camilla had saved them from obliteration, then she vanished into thin air...literally. North's wonder and curiosity got the best of him, so he started going through his massive library to learn all he could about this strange, ancient spirit. He engrossed himself in his thick dusty books, until the inevitable happened.\

_SLAM!_

North took a deep breath, rubbing his wrinkled temples. "How many times have I told you to knock?" The yeti blurbed in yetish as North's headache worsened. "Don't vorry...I vill kill zem myself." North slumped his shoulders as he left his office, on his way to end the "fight" between the hard-headed Easter Bunny and the infamous Jack Frost before they destroyed any more of his workshop.

"I'm gonna kill ya Frost!"

"You gotta catch me first, Kangaroo!"

Aster growled as he bounded after the youth who kept throwing snowballs into his face. He couldn't help but smile to himself as to how far their relationship has grown over the past hundred years or so. They've grown closer as brothers, but something in him makes him hope for...more. Maybe Jack feels the same ab-

A snowball knocks him square in the face as Jack flips in the air, giggling his ass off.

"OK OK! Party over!" North steps in front of Aster, giving a playful glare to Jack, who was fighting his laughter. "No chasing inside workshop while toys are being made!"

Aster scoffed at Jack, who was confused for a second. "So, wait...the yetis are _always_ working on toys." The older guardians didn't say a word as the boy pondered the situation.

"Thought they couldn't pull one over ya, Frostbite, but ah guess I underestimated your stupidity."

North shook his head as Jack pummeled Aster onto the ground and they chased each other outside of the workshop. "Oh Manny, I'm getting too old for dis..."

**A/N: I know it's short, but it's just an opener for the real deal!**


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean you can't scare the child?!" The terrified nightmare, ironically, cowered in fear to its master, who was fuming. It neighed its response, and Pitch could not believe it. "The Wind?" He slashed his arm across the neck of the mare, who disintegrated into sand and curled around the sickly grey fingers. Playing with the sand, Pitch could not understand why the Wind, an all-powerful element, granted, would suddenly start interfering with his work. Unless...

"Of course..." Pitch grinned maliciously as he headed to his library of ancient texts. His bright eyes scanned until he found the one he wanted, a book on ancient spirits. He flipped through until he found who he was looking for.

"Now there's just one more thing to take care of...easier transportation without using the Wind." He glared at his other nightmares, who backed up into the shadows. Pitch stared back at the text, capturing every detail and implanting it into his eerily accurate memory. "But don't worry, my dear, I will find you, and soon, I will bring back the darkest times this world has ever seen."

THIS IS A LINE. ISN'T IT BEAUTIFUL?

"Hi Sandy!"

The Sandman paused for a second from sending his dreams out, hearing a familiar voice. But as soon as he turned, he saw a rainbow of a flash zoom by, knocking him off balance. He waved his hands and wiped his brow as he regained his footing.

"Bye Sandy!"

Sandy laughed silently to himself. Tooth was always out on the field, just like him. They see each other in passing a lot, sometimes visiting the same houses at a time. He was glad Tiana was back in the field. He knew she was too, knowing how much she loved seeing the kids.

"Alright, ladies, we have Sector 9 in District 45 houses A-I, then after we hit Sectors 3 and 7, covering Districts 148 and 437, we can call it a night!" As fast as their queen was talking the baby teeth fairies nodded in understanding, having been used to her speed for over a millennium. They flew off together for a couple hundred miles or so before scattering off to their different destinations. "I love my job!" Tooth giggled to herself as she continued on.

THIS IS A LINE. ISN'T IT BEAUTIFUL?

"NONONONONO ya Gumby!" Aster called out as Jack flew straight into a pyramid full of newly painted googies. Terrified of the sudden, very cold disturbance, they scattered, some running on their little legs towards the Pooka for protection. "Do ya have any idea what a _job_ is? Cause apparently ya don't care bout what hard work can put out!"

Jack wasn't listening, though. He was laughing as he chased some of the googies around the Warren, leaving a trail of ice. Aster knew, even as warm as it is here, it would take forever to melt. He would have to avoid those areas, knowing from far too many experiences, his padded feet, would slip, not to mention how cold that ice is! He physically shivered at the thought.

"What's the matter, Cottontail? Don't you know what my lack of work puts out?" Jack paused for emphasis, then threw a snowball at Aster's face again. "FUN!" Aster sneezed as Jack continued playing in the Warren. Aster really wasn't bothered, though. Their banter was part of what made them such good friends. Polar opposites, literally, actually do get along. They haven't had anything serious come between him ever since the Easter that wasn't, which Aster wished he could do over if he could. He never fully forgave himself for hurting Jack the way he did. He had apologized, and Jack, being the kid-at-heart he was, easily forgave him, and told him to forget about it. But he just couldn't.

Suddenly, Aster's ears started twitching wildly. "Mate..." Jack paused, noticing his serious tone, and looked at him confused. "We gotta go to the Pole." Jack nodded, and the Easter Bunny, tapped his foot to the ground twice, making the hole big enough for the two of them to fall through.

"RACE YA!"

Aster laughed as he took on the challenge. "You're on, Jack!" And they raced off, literally, as the Northern lights continued to shine through the sky all over the world, summoning the Guardians for something big.

THIS IS A LINE. ISN'T IT BEAUTIFUL?

"So we weren't banished forever?"

"No, ya Gumby!" Aster playfully knocked Jack upside the head.

Jack smirked. "But the yetis are still making toys..." He laughed as Aster shoved him out of annoyance.

As they continued their dual, Sandy floated in, shortly followed after Tiana, who hugged Jack, spinning him around followed by a quick "hi" at Aster before she stilled to a hover next to the group as Sandy sat on a makeshift chair. North appeared from around the other side of the globe with a dusty old book in his hands.

"Thank you for coming, everyone! I have made wondrous discovery!" He slammed the book on a table, the sound echoing throughout the room. Aster's ears twitched, being overly sensitive in that sense. "I have found Camilla, the Spirit of Flight right here!" His large index finger pointed to a picture of the spirit in flight, her fiery hair blowing behind her in the Wind. Just by looking at the picture, Jack could remember how the Wind had trusted her, just as much, if not more, than it does to him.

"The Wind is her friend, too?" Jack asked curiously.

North nodded. "In a way, yes, but stronger bond. They are one and the same. One cannot survive without the other. She controls its movement, as it supports her. Es like Yin and Yang, but not de same."

Jack's face was blank. "Yeah, that last part, clear as mud."

Sandy and Tooth laughed, or as mutely as he could, and Aster rolled his eyes in annoyance.

North pondered his response for moment. "Zat es true. OK, forget last part. Long story, short, seems very nice girl, no? YES! We should thank her for saving us all from Morbus." Jack shuddered in remembrance, as Aster put a protective paw on his shoulder. He put his hand on the paw, knowing it was going to be OK. "So?" Aster moaned in defiance as North boomed "TO ZE SLEIGH!"

**A/N: Here is chapter 2! I promise I'm getting Camilla in the next chapter. I'm kinda building up the suspense with this new OC I'm creating/interpreting based off the painting "Spirit of Flight." I didn't get much detail about her, so I just gave her a name, and created what I thought would work. So, everybody is wanting to know more about this "new" spirit. Follow to see how it turns out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: FYI I did some googling, and found out New Zealand is one of the windiest places on Earth, so I thought, why not put Camilla there?**

The Wind was exceptionally stronger on the island right off the coast of the New Zealand mainland. Mainly because it was playing. Yes, the Wind is a fun-loving element who takes great care with her spirits, Camilla being no exception. Soaring with grace throughout the beach and into the jungles, Camilla smiled to the Wind as they traveled throughout her home. She landed on a rock by a waterfall as light as a feather. Butterflies and hummingbirds immediately greeted her. Camilla returned the greeting, missing her closest friends.

"It's such a beautiful day!" Camilla squealed.

Yes, she was the Spirit of the Wind, but she was still young at heart, forever 18 in human years. She had a lot of responsibilities, but the Wind, as a close friend, helped her to fulfill her duties. She pulled flowers out of her long, fiery red hair as the Wind blew out any tangles or imperfections. Camilla closed her eyes, enjoying the cool feeling on her teal-colored skin.

What seemed like hours later, the Guardians arrived above New Zealand in seconds thanks to North's snow globe. Aster thought it could not have ended soon enough. Jack was just being annoying, as usual. Tooth and Sandy sat between them to avoid any bickering, but couldn't help but snicker with each other about their friends' bantering.

"WE'RE HERE!" North's voice was over-powered by the strong Winds. He tugged harder to keep his reindeer in control. "Es going to be very bumpy landing!" One of the reindeer, he noticed, seemed off. Kinda jittery, really. North found this very strange. There was no need for...fear?

They roughly landed on the beach of the island where Camilla lived, Aster falling out, panting on all fours.

"What's the matter, Kangaroo?" Jack teased. "Still scared?"

Sandy went over to pat Aster on the back in reassurance that everything was going to be OK. Kinda hard to believe for a land animal who just crashed from the sky. Aster doesn't think he will ever get used to this.

"Wow! This place is beautiful!" Tianna said, totally in awe of the beach perfectly merging into the dense jungle ahead of them. "North, isn't it wonderful?"

...

"North?"

Everybody turned to the old Guardian, who paid no attention to them, as he was checking on one of his reindeer, who seemed spooked.

"Comet?" The reindeer snorted, answering his master. His eyes seemed wide and dilated. North gently stroked his neck, scratching behind the ear to calm the animal down. He pulled out an apple, Comet taking it gratefully.

"Is everything ok?" Tianna asked.

"Something's up." North's brow furrowed. "My reindeer never get spooked, 'specially by Wind...unless."

"Pitch?" Jack answered, unsure really, since they haven't heard from their rival in years.

"I think so, but vy vould he be here?"

"Ah think..." Aster, now calmer, stood up. "He's jealous of this new spirit. She's very powerful."

"Oh no!" Tianna gasped. "She's not his next target is she?"

"There's only one way to find out." North unsheathed his swords. "Aster, try to pick up scent."

"Right." Aster's ears shot up, twitching in every which direction as his nose searched for a lead. Not thirty seconds later, he found it. "This way."

"Wow, Kangaroo. I'm impressed."

"Zip it, Frostbite."

Jack couldn't contain himself, as he winked at Sandy, who rolled his eyes, giving Jack a playful look.

Pitch was here. He had hitched a ride on the shadow of poor Comet, so he could reach the spirit before the Guardians. He was hidden behind the waterfall, watching her preen and play with her...butterflies. _How pathetic_. She reminds him more and more of Jack's innocent nature every moment. This could be used to his advantage.

He had some time, though. Although the Pooka had the best scent-tracking in the universe, it was still a thick jungle, so he had some time to mess with this new threat.

"Camilla..."

Camilla froze. Her friends flew away in fear, leaving her alone. That voice sent chills down her spine. "Who's there?" She put on her brave face, like she did with Morbus. But Pitch was not to be tricked by her confidence this time. He knew it was all for show. He could feel her fear of the new presence, him to be exact.

"You don't know who I am?"

"N-no...I don't recognize your voice." Her hair started flowing freely, having already dried off. She could feel the Wind wrap around her protectively.

"I am the thing of your worst nightmare...I am darkness...I am the shadow that you never see but always sense is there...I am..."

"PITCH!"

Camilla turned around to the cry of none other than Jack Frost, followed by the other Guardians. She remembered them, of course. After all, the Man in the Moon told her where to go to save them from Morbus. They all had weapons out, looking around suspiciously, checking ever shadow.

Pitch swore to himself, and traveled through his shadow back to his lair. This came in handy for quick get-aways. Now that the Guardians found her, it was going to be difficult to lure her alone so he could strike. A minor setback he could handle.

"Are you alright?" Tiana asked, hovering in front of the confused but nervous spirit.

"I...uh, yeah." She paused. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to thank you." North said, letting his sabers rest, having found no sign of Pitch. "But then we sensed Pitch's presence, and feared, literally, that he was going to attack.

"But...wait, the Boogeyman?" Everyone nodded. "OK...well, he just talked to me. I never saw him."

"Probably just a bunch of garbage to scare ya." Aster gruffed.

"He tends to do that to new people...I would know." Jack's eyes shot to the ground, remembering his first encounter in the lair.

"At least you're safe now." Tiana noted positively. "In which case, we wanted to thank you again for saving us."

"Oh, well, it was no big deal, really. I had to make him pay for what he-" she cut off, most likely from a bad memory. "I'm sorry, uh, the good news is, we don't have to worry about him any more."

"But now there's Pitch." North said. He then quickly changed subject. "Come with us!"

"What?" Everyone questioned.

"You guys really don't have to do this. I'm fine here."

"But you're alone."

"Yeah..."

"And Pitch targets those when they are vulnerable and alone."

"I am NOT vulnerable!"

Jack stepped up as North was taken aback by the sudden outburst. The Wind picked up a little bit. "Look, Camilla. We know what he is capable of. It's the least we can do. Just come check us out, see what you think. You'll be safe, I promise. You can trust me." Jack gave that irresistible smile.

Camilla looked at everyone else, who nodded in agreement. "OK...I know I can trust you guys more than anyone."

North beamed. "LET'S GO!"

North and Aster piled into the sleigh as the Jack, Sandy, and Tiana decided to fly alongside Camilla. They all flew through the portal to the North Pole. Camilla's eyes widened at the magnificent Santoff Claussen. It was a huge castle sitting on the side of a mountain. OK, so maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.


End file.
